


O Holy Night

by the_soot_sprite



Category: August Walker - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, mission Impossible: fallout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: August Walker sits quietly in the back of a cathedral, listening to a children’s choir practice this song, and pens the words to his Manifesto.





	O Holy Night

_O holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth _

It’s almost Christmas. The church is mostly empty, allowing the voices of the choir of children to echo in the massive open space. Snow falls gently outside in the night sky. 

_Long lay the world, in sin and error pining  
'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth _

August stepped inside to find reprieve from the chill. He finds a pew in the back to sir down and warm up a bit before headed out again. A few patrons are scattered towards the front—mostly parents there waiting for practice to be over. Scattered whispers and a few coughs break the silence between the choir starts up. The voices of the children break out into song. As August sits back and lets it wash over him.

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices  
For yonder breaks, a new and glorious morn _

August sudden revelation hits him as he observes their faces and the symbols around him. Peace. Peace on earth, one of the songs went. And he could be the one to bring that to him.

_Fall on your knees  
O hear the angels' voices _

The children’s voices lift up in song, like a heavenly choir bringing divine inspiration to him. He leans over and grabs the placard in front of him. Fishing in the pocket of his coat, he produces a pen. With hurried strokes, his hand flies across the paper. This is how he will make the world better. He will make it what it should be no matter the cost because he now realizes one thing: There cannot be peace without first, a great suffering. The greater the suffering, the greater the peace.

_O night divine  
O night when Christ was born  
O night divine  
O night  
O night divine _


End file.
